specopsthelinefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Spec Ops: The Line
Spec Ops: The Line ist ein von Yager Development entwickelter und von 2K Games veröffentlichter Third-Person Shooter. Allgemeines In Spec Ops: The Line übernimmt der Spieler die Rolle von Captain Martin Walker, der eine Delta Force Einheit bestehend aus drei Leuten nach Dubai bringt um nach Colonel John Konrad und anderen Überlebenden zu suchen. Als die Sandstürme in Dubai begannen, ging John Konrad zusammen mit der 33. dorthin um Überlebende zu finden. Der Kontakt zu ihnen brach ab. Später fing die US. Army einen Funkspruch auf und schickte ein Delta Team los. Info Objekte Während des gesamten Spiels kann der Spieler Geheime Informationen (Info Objekte) sammeln, in denen öfter erklärt wird was passiert ist. Demo Am 8. und 9. Mai wurde die Demo für die Xbox 360 und die PS3 zum Download veröffentlicht. Am 19. Juni folgte die Veröffentlichung der Demo-Version für den PC. In der Demo kann man das erste Kapitel sowie ein weiteres aus der Kampangne spielen. Schwierigkeitsgrad Spec Ops: The Line verfügt über 4 Schwierigkeitsgrade: Strandspaziergang, Kampfeinsatz, Selbstmordmission und Fubar. Lezterer wird erst beim abschließen der Schwierigkeit Selbstmordmission freigeschaltet. Gameplay Der Spieler kann seinen Team-Kollegen Befehle geben um bestimmte Aktionen auszuführen. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Shootern die meist nur horizontal verlaufen, kann man bei Spec Ops: The Line Vertikal kämpfen. Seilrutschen ermögliches es von einem Gebäude zum anderen zu gelangen. Um auf eine Tiefere Ebene zu gelangen kann sich der Spieler an bestimmten Punkten abseilen. In den 15 Kapitel sowie dem Epilog gibt es öfter Wichtige moralische Entscheidungen, ähnlich wie bei Mass Effect. Der Spieler hat nicht viel Zeit für die Entscheidungen und muss sich beeilen. Ab und zu findet der Spieler Fenster oder ähnliches, hinter dem Sand ist, so kann man auf das Glas schießen und die Feinde unter dem Sand begraben. Singleplayer Story Eine Delta-Einheit bestehend aus Captain Martin Walker, Lieutenant Adams und Seragent Lugo, schaffen es durch einen Sandsturm näher an Dubai heranzukommen. Auf der Zerstörten Straße finden sie den Funkspruch der sie her gebracht hat. Plötzlich werden sie von bewaffneten Aufständischen angegriffen, die in einem Konflikt mit den Restliches Soldaten der 33. sind. Sie erfahren, dass eine Gruppe Soldaten in "Das Nest" gebracht wurde. Sie hören immer wieder über die Lautsprecher einen DJ, der einst mit der 33. in Afghanistan war. Es scheint so als ob der DJ für die 33. spricht. Während der Reise entdeckt das Team immer mehr Beweise über das was in Dubai geschah. Als die Evakuierung der 33. scheiterte, begann Konrad mit dem Versuch über die Überlebenden zu herrschen. Um die Bevölkerung einzuschüchtern, wurden immer mehr Zivilisten verletzt oder getötet. Einige der 33. rebellierten gegen Konrad und gingen ins Exil. Die CIA unterstützt die Aufständischen um die Loyalisten von Konrad und die im Exil lebenden Soldaten anzugreifen. Das Team schafft es ins Nest zu gelangen, wo sich Flüchtlinge und Soldaten befinden. Da die Soldaten die Deltas für die CIA halten greifen sie an. Weil sie Amerikaner getötet haben drängen Lugo und Adams Walker dazu, den Befehl zum Abzug zu geben. Aber Walker besteht darauf weiter nach Überlebenden und nach Konrad zu suchen. Das Team erfährt von einem CIA Agenten namens Daniels, der von der 33. gefangen genommen wurde. Schließlich finden sie Daniels, aber er ist schon längst tot. Als sie dann in einen Kampf verwickelt werden, aus dem es keine Chance zu Flucht gibt, werden sie von Agent Gould gerettet. Aber Gould und ein paar Zivilisten werden gefangen genommen und sollen getötet werden. Nun kann sich der Spieler entscheiden ob er die Zivilisten oder Gould rettet. Egal was gewählt wird, Gould wird sterben. Aber sie finden einen Plan der sie zu einer Basis der 33. führt. Als die Deltas ankommen, sehen sie eine große Anzahl an Soldaten. Sie finden einen Mörser, der mit weißem Phosphor geladen wird. Lugo rät von der Nutzung, wird aber von Adams und Walker überstimmt. Der Mörser feuert und vernichtet die Soldaten. Sie finden einen verletzten Soldaten, der ihnen sagt, dass sie nur helfen wollten. Die Zivilisten aus dem Nest wurden hierher gebracht, um sie vor weiteren Schlachten zu schützen. Alle Zivilisten sterben bei dem Angriff. Anschließend gehen sie weiter und Walker findet ein Funkgerät, über das Konrad zu ihm spricht. Das Team folgt der Route und findet zwei Männer, die an einer Brücke festgebunden wurden und von Scharfschützen umstellt sind. Der Spieler kann entscheiden, ob er einen von ihnen tötet oder die Scharfschützen tötet. Walker erfährt, dass Konrad sich im größten Turm von Dubai aufhält. Auf ihrem weiteren Weg treffen sie Agent Riggs, der ihnen seinen Plan erklärt die Wasservorräte zu stehlen um die 33. zu schwächen. Die Deltas kämpften sich zu den Lastwagen durch und fahren los. Unterwegs haben sie einen Unfall, wobei Walker von seinem Team getrennt wird. Auf dem Weg findet er Riggs, der unter einem Lastwagen eingeklemmt wurde. Riggs offenbart nun seinen wahren Plan: er wollte die Wasserversorgung von Dubai vernichten, damit die restlichen Überlebenden sterben, sodass niemand erfährt, was in Dubai vor sich ging. Dank Walker hat er dies auch geschafft und in vier Tagen würden alle verdurstet sein. Nun kann sich der Spieler entscheiden ob er Riggs erschießt oder bei Lebendigem Leibe verbrennen lässt. Als sich Walker wieder mit seinem Team trifft, machen sie sich auf den Weg um den DJ, der sie immer wieder mit Ansagen durch das Radio begleitet, zum Schweigen zu bringen und die Stadt zu warnen. Als sie ankommen richten der DJ und Lugo das Signal ein womit sie die Stadt warnen können. Anschließend erschießt Lugo den DJ. Nun machen sie sich mit einem Hubschrauber auf den Weg zu Konrads Versteck. Der Hubschrauber stürzt in einem Sandsturm ab und das Team wird erneut getrennt. Walker und Adams treffen sich wieder und machen sich auf die Suche nach Lugo. Sie finden ihn aufgehängt inmitten von wütenden Zivilisten. Sie zerschießen das Seil, aber es ist zu spät, Lugo ist bereits tot. Der Spieler hat nun die Wahl die Zivilisten zu erschießen oder Warnschüsse abzugeben damit sie fliehen. Walker und Adams gehen weiter und sind nun fast bei Konrads Versteck angekommen. Als sie von weiteren Soldaten angegriffen werden ergibt sich Walker um in den Turm zu gelangen, Adams will weiterkämpfen und schubst Walker hinunter. Während Walker losrennt, kämpft Adams bis zum Tod. Walker schaffte es schwer verletzt in den Turm und trifft oben Konrad. Dort wird ihm klar, dass Konrad nur eine Halluzination ist, da er seine verwesende Leiche auf einem Stuhl sitzen sieht. Walker war während der ganzen Erreignisse geblendet und hat versucht, für alles eine rationale Erklärung zu finden. John Konrad beging Selbstmord bevor die Deltas nach Dubai kamen. In Walkers Kopf war Konrad nur eine traumatische Halluzination. Walker hätte Dubai längst verlassen können, er wurde aber von dem Gedanken angetrieben ein "Held" zu sein. Walker suchte für all das was passierte einen Sündenbock, in diesem Fall Konrad. Hätten die Deltas Dubai verlassen wäre all dies nicht geschehen und alles hätte sich zum Guten gewendet. Nun sieht Walker wie eine Erscheinung Konrads eine Waffe auf ihn richtet. Die verschiedenen Enden Es gibt insgesamt vier Enden zwei davon gehören zum Epilog. Walker hat nun die Wahl auf Konrad zu schießen oder nicht. Sollte Konrad ihn erschießen führt das dazu, dass Walker in der Realität Selbstmord begeht. Walkers Körper liegt neben dem von Konrad und Dubai brennt im Hintergrund nieder. Erschießt Walker die Erscheinung von Konrad, kann er einen Notruf absenden und evakuiert werden. Epilog Als ein Konvoi der US Army erscheint kann sich der Spieler entscheiden ob er die Patroulie tötet oder nicht. -Walker greift den Konvoi an und wird während des Feuergefechts tödlich verletzt. Er stirbt und die Patroulie steht über ihm. -Walker greift die Soldaten an und tötet sie während des Feuergefechtes. Er geht weiter und schießt auf den letzten Soldaten, der ein Funkgerät bei sich trägt. Sie fragen ob alles in Ordung ist und Walker antwortet nur: "Gentleman, Willkomen in Dubai". Und schließlich geht Walker zurück nach Dubai. -Walker übergibt den Soldaten die Waffe und steigt in den Wagen. Einer der Soldaten fragt in wie er das überlebt hat, woraufhin Walker antwortet: "Wer sagt ich lebe?" Multiplayer Der Multiplayermodus von Spec Ops: The Line besteht aus 6 Spielmodi in denen sich 2 Teams, gegenseitig bekämpfen. Spielmodi Das folgende wurde aus dem Handbuch entnommen das dem Spiel beilag. *'Chaos:' Jeder ist sich selbst der Nächste! Töte deine Gegner, bevor sie dich töten. *'Sammelpunkt:' Halte den Sammelpunkt, um Punkte für dein Team anzusammeln. Der Sammelpunkt ändert seine Position. Verfolge ihn auf der Minikarte. *'Begraben:' Zerstöre alle gegnerischen Schlüsselpositionen (SP), um das Hochrangige Ziel (HRZ) zu enthüllen. Vernichte es und gewinne die Partie. SP lassen sich leichter mit Sprengstoff zerstören, doch alle Waffen können dem HRZ Schaden zufügen. Beschädigte SP können repariert werden, aber wenn sie zerstört werden, sind sie endgültig dahin. *'Aufruhr:' Ein klassischer Team-Deathmatsch-Modus. *'Zermürbung:' Du hast nur ein Leben - mach was daraus. Bestreite drei Runden Team-Eliminierung ohne Wiedereinstieg. *'UpLink:' Beide Teams versuchen, einen zentralen Sammelpunkt unter Kontrolle zu bringen, um Punkte anzusammeln. Die Com-Station deines Teams muss online sein, damit du Punkte verdienst. Schalte die gegnerische Com-Station aus, um den Feind am Punkten zu hindern. Wenn deine Com-Station ausgeschaltet wurde, kannst du sie reparieren. Waffen ... Galerie SO-Lugo-DJ.jpg Spec_Ops_The_Line.jpg Specops.jpg Spec-Ops-The-Line1.jpg Spec-Ops-The-Line2.jpg Trailer thumb|left|300px|Der Gameplay Trailerthumb|left|300px|Der Launch Trailerthumb|left|300px|Der Journey Trailerthumb|left|300px|Der Multiplayer Trailer thumb|left|300px Bild-Quellen *gamestar.de *golem.de *godisageek.com Kategorie:Spec Ops: The Line Kategorie:Spiel